1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a heat dissipating system; in particular, to a heat dissipating system provided with a swing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic products, whether laptop, desktop, or tablet, etc., compared to the past, the effectiveness of the central processor and other electronic components had great improvement. However, if the volume of the electronic component is unchanged or decreased, the heat generated from an operating electronic component (e.g., heat generating member) will increase. If heat cannot dissipate effectively, heat will cause the electronic component to have high temperature, which influences the operation of the electronic component. For example, heat usually causes thermal shutdown of a heat generating member. The conventional solution is disposing a heat dissipating fan on a heat generating member, thereby reducing the temperature of the heat generating member.
Moreover, the size of a conventional heat dissipating fan is unchanged, so the conventional heat dissipating fan cannot entirely align with each kind of heat generating member, thus part of the heat generating member is not arranged in a heat dissipating area defined by the conventional heat dissipating fan. In other words, the heat dissipating fan is not easily customized. In addition, the heat dissipating fan provided with a stable useful life is one of the industry's major concerns.